The Wolf Hunted
by Wing Kalas
Summary: An alternate ending for the story;Yu tricks Rei into admitting she was the one who is behind the Rabbit Doubt themed murders...but every trap has a price that must be paid...
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wolf Hunted**_  
_**By Wing Kalas**_

**Chapter 1:Trick**

The phone rang suddenly.  
_What the-_,Yu thought,_Who could it be?_  
He answered the phone."Hello?"  
A cheery voice answered,"Guess whoooo!"  
Yu jumped slightly in his seat."...Rei?"  
"It's been a while,"she replied.  
"Don't fuck with me!,"Yu yelled."Where are you?  
In a pouty voice,she replied,"Don't get mad...you should at least show a little gratitude."  
"Gratitude?"  
Rei smirked."I mean,I sent the police to that building for you,after all..."  
"Wha-what?!,"Yu replied,lost for words.

"I sent another wolf that I had infiltrating the forensics team to the crime scene and had him erase any evidence I'd been there," she explained,drinking her tea.  
"That's why it'd pe problematic if there was something like a reinvestigation."  
Yu jumped up in realization."What?!"  
He put Rei on hold,and immediately called Hajime,who had left to ask forensics for a reinvestigation a few minutes the phone rang,he muttered,"C'mon,Hajime...please pick up the phone..."  
After about twenty seconds,he heard a beep,and an older voice answer,"Hello?"  
"Hajime!",Yu exclaimed,"Are you all right?"  
"All right?,"Hajime asked,puzzled."What's wrong?I've just arrived at the crime scene."  
"Huh?"  
I asked forensics and was able to get a new investigation right away,"He explained."This time,I'm attending as well."  
Yu began to speak,but Hajime kept getting static."What was that?,"Hajime said,"I can't hear you very well."  
"Rei wasn't there...the evidence was destroyed..."  
_What is he trying to say?_,Hajime thought.  
"One of Rei's accomplices was in forensics!"  
"What?",Hajime asked,when the rope went around his neck.

On Yu's end,the line went dead."What happened?Hajime?!"  
No answer.  
Grimly,he changed back to Rei,who said,"With that,the only one left is Yuu-san,huh?"  
Grimacing,he asked,"Why are you doing this?How long do you plan to keep this up?"  
"How long?",Rei asked mockingly,and replied with a sinester,"Forever...even if my life ends,this game will  
keep repeating,over and over again,forever,for the ones I love,for Mom and Dad,who loved me..."

Yu thought about this for a minute."So,even if you die,the game will continue?"  
"Yes,Yu,"she replied,"for the ones I love."

An idea popped into Yu's head."Well,what if I told you something?Something important?"  
"Like what?A plea to stop me from killing you?"  
"No,"he said,preparing himself for what he had to say."A revelation...one last thing before I die,if you will."  
"Alright,then,"Rei replied."What is it?"  
Taking a deep breath,Yu said,"Rei,I love you."

The line went silent for a ,in a lighter tone,she said,"You...love me?"  
"Yes,Rei,with all my heart."  
Silence again._Take it_,he thought,_take the bait..._  
"I dunno...it sounds to me like you're trying something...,"she replied,sounding skeptical."Maybe,if you proved it tonight on a date,I'd think it over."  
"Are you just telling me what to do now?,"Yu asked.  
"Do you want to live,or not?",came the cold reply.  
Yu sighed._What have I gotten myself into...?_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:Date**_  
_Oh,God,_Yu thought as he did up his shirt,_I've done it now.I lied to a hypnotic serial killer who'll kill me if she smells anything suspicious._  
He tied his tie,and looked at himself in the mirror,making sure the tape recorder he had in his pocket was recording.  
_I gotta be careful...anything could happen tonight._  
He walked out the door,and locked it,like he always did,and knew that in order  
for his plan to go right,he had to get Rei to talk more about Rabbit Doubt.  
How to do that without raising suspicion...now that was another story.

He had chosen a nice resturant,since he wanted to seem nice,plus it would have been a good way to gauge how far she was willing to play her little game.  
_"__That sounds wonderful!",_he remembered her saying._"__Pick me up at eight,OK?"_  
Yep...nonchalantly playing this off as a date to try and trap her probably wasn't the best idea...but Yu had asked her,and she said yes.

When he picked up Rei,she had actually dressed relatively fancy,albeit in a frilly Gothic Lolita dress,complete with a pair of white gloves.  
"Wow,"Yu said,"You actually look...really nice."  
She smiled a cutesy smile,and said,"You expected less?"  
"Well,no...I just didn't expect...",I pause.I try and find a word for how I expected her to look,but fail miserably,and simply say,"I just didn't expect this,Rei."  
She giggles at that,and says,"Well,shall we?"

She holds out her hand,and I cautiously take it.  
"You don't have to be so stiff...",Rei says,pouting."I'm not gonna kill you or anything."  
I raise an eyebrow,but grasp her hand more firmly to show her I believe her.  
We walk to the restaurant,and I tell the waiter about my brings us to a table,and we sit across from each other.

"So,how have you been,Yu?"  
I scowl slightly,since she knows how I've been locked in an abandoned medical facility,trying to figure out who the wolf was,and losing to her.  
Well,this time,I'm going to win this game of wits.  
I smile,and say,"Oh,you know...pretty good,I guess...how about you?"  
"Well,"she says,smirking,"I've been thinking of making a new game."  
"Oh?"  
"...But I can't tell you about it,"she finishes,waging a finger at me.  
"Come on,Rei,I survived Rabbit Doubt,can't you tell me,if just for that reason?"  
She contemplates this for a minute,and finally says,"It would ruin the mood."  
,I guess that's-  
"But...",she continues,"If you come to my place after,maybe..."  
My eyes widen at that.  
_My God,she...she wants to pillow talk about killing people?_

"Your face says no...",she pouts again.  
_I'll be honest,if she wasn't a severe sociopath with a major chip on her shoulder, __her pouting would get me.  
Thank God for rationalism._  
_And besides_,I think,shaking my head,_if I don't do this,I might never bring __Mitsuki out of suspicion__._  
_Sleeping with the enemy...dangerous,but has to happen._  
"No,no...I just didn't expect you to say that,"I say.  
"You didn't think you were getting away that easy,did you?",she smirks cutely.

As the night goes on and we talk,I realize that her hatred of the world is actually pretty rational.  
I mean,if you could do something amazing,and everyone didn't believe that you could actually do it,wouldn't you  
despise the instigators,the non-believers,the haters,the world?

"I guess I should have expected no less from a girl who made a group of people think you were a helpless little girl  
stuck in a wheelchair and first killed,when you were the  
actual culprit,huh?",I say to her as a joke,and,thankfully,she laughs.  
"Yeah,I had you fooled,didn't I?",she smiles."No one expects the weakest to be the culprit,but I had everyone  
fooled,even the police!It's great to be a genius."  
She leans back then,and I catch a glimpse of her pink polkadot panties,which I immediately reel back from.  
"What is it?",Rei asks.  
Then,she realizes what happened,and smiles whilst blushing."Oh,Yu...you perv..."

"No,you don't understand,Rei,I-!",I begin to explain,but I stop suddenly when I realize that everyone's looking at  
me as I raise my voice and get out of my seat whilst explaining to Rei that I didn't mean to look up her dress.  
She laughs while I sit back down,blushing of embarasment."Oh,Yu...,"she begins,then stops,and takes a deep  
breath.  
I look at Rei,and she looks into my eyes and says,"I love you,Yu."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:Cavern**_

_"I love you,Yu"...oh,fuck...she means it too,_Yu thought,his mind racing.  
_Isn't this what I wanted,though?For her to open up to me?Not like this,but you do what you have to,I guess..._  
_A lot of shit could go down if I continue down this path...but I guess I'll _  
_just have to see how far down the rabbit hole I can go to find a confession that_  
_I can actually _use_..._

"Really?",Yu said,curiously,and Rei nodded.  
"It's why I saved you for last...I knew you were pretty smart,at least smart enough to  
know that you were the only one with no barcode. Then,after that,you decieved everyone but  
that sneak Hajime into believing you did."She smirked at that.  
"That's when I fell for you...you devious bastard,selling out your so-called friends to the wolf,all while  
trying to save your precious Mitzuki...while I pulled the strings from backstage,holding the key to  
salvation on my wrist."  
She holds out her left arm,and sure enough,there's a barcode tattoo on her forearm,just above her wrist.

"So that's the main key...",I say,lost in thought."It's a tattoo..."  
"Ink is thicker than blood,dont'cha know,"she replies,giggling.  
I laugh slightly at her joke,but I'm thinking,_Now I've got you,Rei...there isn't a chance in hell you can cover that tattoo up in a few hours,not without surgery..._

"Anyways,shall we dance?",Rei asks,breaking my concentration.I look at her,and then at the center of the are many restaurant patrons getting up to dance.  
Of course,I choose the one restaurant that converts into a dance hall.  
"Sure,Rei...but,I'm not exactly-"  
I get cut off by Rei dragging me off to the center of the dance floor,where many couples are laughing and doing various dances.I see people doing the foxtrot,the rumba,the cha-cha,and...is that a conga line?But most people,like Rei,are preparing to slow dance with their significant other.

And it's a good thing,too,since the band that's playing slows down the beat to play something a bit slower and all around,people swirl in a mass of colors and shapes,and all I can do is try to hold on to Rei for dear life since she's relatively shorter than so,we find a rhythm eventually,and slowly begin to dance.  
"So,"she begins,"why me?"  
I think about that,and say,"Well,you just seem really angry towards the world,and I wanted to know why,I guess."  
She laughs a little,and looks at me,"No,really...",and looks at me with a serious face,"Why?"  
"Well,I just-"  
"There's something in your pocket...feels kinda blocky...anything you wanna say before I tell you what I think?",she slyly grins.  
"I love you,y'know.",I feebly reply.  
"Oh,cut the crap,"she says impatiently."I've known since the beginning this was a setup,and you've been getting me to reveal who I am,but that ain't gonna happen,you know why?"  
"Uh,no,I happen to like recording stuff,and I just forgot to take it out of my pocket,is all.I need it for class."I say,pretending to be confused.

She still doesn't completely buy it,but her face softens a little.  
"Wait...you mean...you aren't selling me out?",she asks.  
"No,God,no,of course not...",I say,hugging hugs me back,and I say,  
"Look,if you feel paranoid,why don't I go back to my place and-"  
"I have a better 's go to my place and..."  
She ends her sentence there,but her giggle makes me shudder a little.  
_Shit just went down..._

About fifteen minutes later,we arrive at Rei's ,rather,her parent's house that  
she obtained after they died in that car crash Rei told me about.  
That's when her hate of the world started,isn't it...she hated the world because they didn't believe her,and she tried to kill herself-  
No,I remind myself,that's just her sob story...or was it?I couldn't remember,it's all  
a blur...the last little while is a blur,actually...  
"Are you OK?",Rei asks,sounding genuinely concerned.  
I look at her,and see a girl who's life has been shattered nearly beyond repair,and  
who hates the world for taking her life from her.I see a good person doing bad things,no matter if she is a sociopath.  
I...I think I might actually love her-

_Oh,goddammit,Yu,pull yourself Christ,if you fall for this girl,you'll never free Mizuki!She'll be stuck in that hospital,in a coma,for the rest of her life!_  
_Do you want that?_  
But she's lost in the world-  
_Who fucking cares!She is a felon,a criminal of the law who _you _harbour critical evidence on,  
and you have a chance to place the crime on the rightful person!_  
_Mitzuki is the one who-  
_I don't care anymore about Mitzuki!She killed one of our close friends after she saw us shopping together!She's a felon too!Rei needs my help more than Mitzuki right now!  
_You're making a mistake,Yu..._

Well,I guess I'll have to live with it.

"Rei,"I say to her.  
"Yes?",she says,hopefully.  
"Would you like to know the truth?"  
"About?"  
"What this night was for."  
"What do you mean?",she asks,genuinely puzzled.  
"I've been recording our conversation from the beginning of the night up until now...to try and take you into the police,"I say damningly.  
She looks at me with a curious face."But,then,why are you telling me all of this?"  
I look at Rei,place my hands on her face,and kiss mouth tastes like red wine and 's startled at first,then embraces me as well and kisses back,giving me more of that strawberry and wine taste on her breath.

I sharply break off the kiss,and look at Rei and say,"I'm not turning you into the police anymore,Rei,because I love you,and I mean it."  
She smiles,showing off her teeth,and says,"Well,that sucks for you,"and stabs me in the heart,"Since,y'know,I don't feel the you had been honest the whole time,then I may have believed you...if I didn't place that hypnotism over you."She giggles evily,and looks me dead in the eyes.

The last thing she says to me before I pass out is,"But I really do love you,Yu,so you aren't going to die...yet."Then she giggles,and the world leaves me.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:No Return**_

Yu woke up to the sound of crying.  
Pitiful,heartfelt sobs that wrenched the heart when heard.  
His eyes opened,and he looked at the ceiling.  
It took a moment for his brain to process where he was.  
_I'm in the hospital,_he lay back down._Strange...I thought I'd be dead right now..._  
Then Yu realized that he still heard sobbing to his looked over to see Mitsuki crying in a chair next to his bed.  
"M...Mitsuki...,"he said in surprise.  
She stopped crying,and looked at him.  
"Yu...?",she quietly said.  
All of a sudden,she ran over and tackle-hugged Yu,tears raining down once again."I thought you were gone,Yu..."  
"Not yet,"he said,chuckling slightly,then stopped,feeling a pain in his left side.  
He felt where it hurt,and when he looked at his hand,there was blood on it.  
_Shit...,_he thought_,_remembering the events of the previous-wait.  
"Mitsuki, how long have I been here?",Yu asked.  
"About a week,"Mitsuki said,sniffing.  
He placed his head on his pillow._So,a week has passed since that night..._

"How do you feel,Yu?",Mitsuki asked.  
"Better than usual,I guess,"Yu replied.  
An awkward silence filled the room then,a presence which neither knew how to disperse.  
Finally,Yu asked,"Do you remember when you asked me to talk,that day after school?"  
"Yeah...,"Mitsuki said,and sighed heavily.  
"Well,do you remember what happened after?"  
She looked at Yu strangely."What do you mean?"  
"I mean...do you remember what happened after I left?"  
She shook her head."Not really...I guess I just went home after that."  
"What about last week?",Yu asked her."Do you remember that,at least?"  
"The last I remember,we were hanging out with some people who played that Rabbit Doubt game,and then...",she stops.  
"And then...?",Yu asks,slightly worried.  
"I woke up here, just after you arrived. I've been here ever since,"she said.

Yu closed his eyes,and held the bridge of his nose.  
_She doesn't remember killing anyone..._  
_...not Kei..._  
_...not Haruka..._  
_...not Eiji..._  
_...not anyone._  
_She doesn't even remember Rei...that sociopathic bitch..._  
_But..._  
"Mitzuki, were you asked any questions by the police?",Yu asked.  
"Yeah...why?",she asked,puzzled.  
"Before all of this happened,you had something to say to me,right?"  
"Yeah,but-"  
"And I didn't listen,right?"  
"You're not-"  
"Well,I'm here now,"he said to her,grabbing her by the shoulders."I'll always be here.I promise."  
"Why?", Mitsuki asked,completely confused at this point.  
"I'm the reason the police were talking to you,because about two weeks ago..."

So Yu explained what had happened to himself and Mitsuki,how they had been trapped in a game of Rabbit Doubt,how the bodies fell one by one as they scrambled to find the true wolf,how Mitsuki had been hypnotized into killing everyone,and how Rei was behind it all.  
Then,he explained that he had gone on a date with Rei to get her to confess,and boy,did she ever...  
"I have it all on tape,"Yu mentioned.  
"Can I hear it?",Mitsuki asked.  
"Let's listen together,"Yu said,and Mitsuki nodded.

So they sat there,listening to their date go on and on,to Rei grandly say how she killed everyone and  
pinned it on Mitsuki through ,they listened to Rei's confession to Yu on how she felt, and Yu noticed Mitsuki slouch slightly when he didn't reply with any denial...  
He stopped the tape,cutting Rei off mid-sentence."Mitsuki,are you OK?"  
"How do you feel about me?",she asked him.  
Flabbergasted,Yu stupidly replied with,"Uh...what do you mean?"  
She got up and pointed at Yu,flames in her eyes.  
"Do you love her?",she said,her voice wavering slightly.  
"No,God no,"Yu said,laughing slightly."She's a bit crazy for my tastes."

Mitsuki sighs."I'm sorry,Yu...I guess I just..."  
"Hey,it's alright,"he replied."We've been through a lot of shit in the past week,enough to put anyone  
on edge,especially with allegations of murder that they don't remember committing."  
Mitsuki nodded,but didn't look relieved,so Yu awkwardly placed an arm around soon as he did,a  
single tear dropped from Mitsuki's face,then another,until she started wailing again.  
"Wh-what did I do?!,"Yu asked,surprised at her reaction.  
"You idiot...you don't realize why I would have done that,do you?Kill people?"she said,looking at Yu.  
"Be...cause you were hypnotized?"  
"I saw you and Kei,and I got super jealous...so jealous that I killed her."  
"No,I'm pretty sure that-"  
"I WASN'T HYPNOTIZED,DAMMIT!",she yelled with surprising force through her tears,making Yu jump out of  
his seat.  
She continued to cry for a bit,and finally said,"I wasn't hypnotized...because I remember killing her."

"Wait,you told me-"  
"I know,I told you differently,but...",she began,but stopped suddenly,pondering if she should say anything else.  
"But,what?",Yu asked.  
She replies,"I care a lot more about you than you know...more than you'll _ever _know."She looks out the  
window as she says that."That's all,"  
"So,wait...",he said,slightly confused."You killed her...before you were hypnotized?And-wait a second,how do  
you know you were hypnotized?"  
"It's all on tape,Yu.",she replies flatly.  
I look at the tape recorder,and sigh.  
Looks like it caused more harm than good.  
"So,now what?",I ask her.  
She looks at me,a new determination in her eyes."We give this to the police,and let them take care of the rest."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5:Finale**_

Since Mitsuki was a wanted felon,and had to stay in the hospital,Yu went to the police station with the tape by himself.  
It actually wasn't that far away from the hospital,and he got there within ten minutes.  
He walked in through the front doors,and stopped at the front desk.  
The secretary was a surprisingly attractive young lady,no older than twenty-five or twenty-six.

She looked at Yu,a warm smile on her face."Can I help you?"  
"I'm,uh...",Yu began,and stopped.  
What exactly was he doing here again?  
Then,he pulled the tape recorder out of his pocket."I have something the police might like to hear..."  
"What's it for?",she asked.  
"The Rabbit Doubt case...the one with the minor accused of three counts of third-degree murder."  
The secretary looked surprised."Well,uh...I guess I'll call someone to listen to it,Mr...uh..."  
"Yu,"he said.  
"Yu,"she said,nodding.  
"Thank you,"he replied.

After about an hour and a half of waiting,an officer called his name,and he walked into a small office about the size of a kindergarten classroom.  
"So,"the officer said,"I've listened to the tape."  
"And?",he asked,breathless.  
"This is a confession,through and through...",he said,muttering to himself."And was in the hospital in a coma at the time,so...this Rei girl she talked about before must exist."  
"So,is she acquitted?"  
The officer sighed."Yes, ...she's acquitted of all charges."  
A large smile appeared on Yu's face."Thank you,Officer,thank you!"  
The officer said nothing,he just smiled.

Yu ran back to the hospital,once some confidentiality issues were sorted out,and darted up to Mitsuki's room.  
She looked up as soon as he entered the room."What happened?",she asked.  
"You've been acquitted of all charges,Mitsuki!You can go home!",he shouted joyfully.  
Mitsuki looked at the ground in discomfort."Actually..."  
Then,Yu heard a cutesy voice say from behind him say,"You didn't think it would be that easy,did you,Yu?"  
I turn around slowly,and see before me a small girl with dark hair and hate in her eyes.  
"Rei...",I say,grinding my teeth.  
She smiles."I knew all along,obviously.I just had to let you think you've won."  
She wears an evil grin."But my wolf was sneaky...sneakier than you,Yu."

"Wait...you don't mean..."  
"Yes,"she triumphantly states,"The man you gave the tape to was my insider on the force."  
_Shit..._,he thought,his mind racing,_That means that Mitsuki's still on the hook..._  
"Of course...",Rei says,slightly grinning,"You can still be my slave,Yu,if you want to live."  
"I'd rather kill Mitsuki than ever be with you,you psycho bitch!",Yu yelled.  
Rei looked at Mitsuki,and back to Yu,then shrugged,reaching into her pocket."Suit yourself."  
Yu immediately realized what she was looked back at Mitsuki and exclaimed,"Mitzuki,look out!"  
Mitzuki turned around,and Rei pulled out her hypnotism ,Yu charged at Rei,and tackled her to the ground.  
A scuffle ensued,a desperate attempt to grab the necklace that gave Rei her power over Mitsuki.  
"Hand it over!",Yu shouted.  
"Never!",Rei returned.

That's when Rei jolted a little reached her hand back,and felt a scalpel in her back,Mitsuki's hand grasping it tightly.  
"No one hurts Yu and lives to tell about it while I'm here.",Mitsuki said,twisting the knife and causing Rei to scream in agony.  
Yu's eyes widened at the grisly sight,but immediately grabbed the necklace that Rei had dropped after being stabbed and snapped it in two.  
Mitsuki pulled the scalpel out of Rei's back,with the sounds of muscle,sinew,and bone separating.  
Rei fell to the ground,still barely alive.  
"Y...you fools...",she said weakly,"You've n...no idea what you've...done..."  
"I know what I did,"Mitsuki said."The right thing."  
"But you're still...a murderer...thanks to me...I could...could've changed that,but...now I'm dead."She said the last part with an evil chuckle.  
"We'll just have to figure that out together,I guess,"Yu said to the dying girl.  
"I'm proud of you,Mitsuki...you finally killed...without my cues.I guess...you're a natural-born killer,"Rei said,drawing her final breaths.  
"At least it was you I killed,"Mitsuki replied grimly.  
"Goodbye,Yu...my love...looks like this truly is...goodbye..."  
She then slumped to the floor,her game of Rabbit Doubt finally over.

And with that,Rei Hazama was dead,her blood spilling onto the white linoleum floor.

"Yu,we just killed someone,"Mitsuki said."What are we going to do now?"  
Yu looked straight at Mitsuki,and said,"There's no 'we' this time."  
She began to say something,when Yu grabbed her and placed her in a sleeper hold.  
She struggled for a bit,but after about 20 seconds,she slumped slightly as consciousness left her body.  
The police arrived shortly after that,and Yu was waiting outside for them.  
"What happened?",the lead officer asked.  
"I was wrong,it seems,"Yu said."Mitsuki is a murderer."  
"What do you mean?",the officer asked.  
Yu explained what had happened in the last few minutes of his return from the police station.  
Once he had finished,the officer nodded and ordered the arrest of Mitzuki for third-degree murder.

_A few weeks later..._

Yu walked into the prison that Mitsuki was being housed in until her sentence of 25 to life was over.  
As he entered,he looked at the security guard,who nodded as he passed.  
When he got to the phones,Mitsuki was sitting there,waiting to address him for the first time in weeks.  
He picked up the phone,and she did the same.  
"Hello,Mitsuki,"Yu said.  
"You must be wondering why I asked you to come here,"she said sardonically.  
"Well...yeah,"he said,scratching his head for comic effect.  
She didn't smile,and he stopped.  
"I asked you here as my last request,"she said."I'm going to die,thanks to you."  
Yu looked at the floor."You killed your best friend,and were going to kill me.  
She sighed."I guess..."  
They were silent for a bit,then Mitsuki said,"I actually did call you for a reason."  
"Why?",Yu asked.  
She replied with,"Well,I don't think that I would've been able to kill you,Yu."  
"Why not?",Yu asks her.  
She begins to speak,then hesitates slightly,turning away from Yu.  
Finally,after looking around for a couple seconds,she whispers,"I can't kill you because you're too precious  
to me,Yu."  
She looked away after that,and said something that he didn't hear.  
"What?",he asked.  
"I love you,"she mumbled.  
Yu was stunned by this revelation.  
_Wait...she killed Kei..._,he thought,_because she was jealous of what she thought we had?__That's like saying...I killed her  
myself.  
I killed Kei,not Mitsuki.  
_I _killed her with my own stupidity.  
_"I just thought you should know that,"Mitsuki finished,breaking Yu's concentration.  
Yu started to say something,but Mitsuki interrupted him before he could.  
"Forget me,Yu...forget I ever existed...forget the person you thought I was,and the person that I am,"she said to  
him,and hung up the phone.  
As the guard took her away,Yu walked out of the prison,and wondered what he had done.

He had to forget everything that had happened in the last week or so...Rabbit Doubt,the death of everyone in that  
game,almost being arrested...everything,and everyone.  
But he knew he had to do it.  
After all,it was the last wish of his best friend,no matter if she was a killer or not.  
Going through with it...well,he'd figure that out as he went.  
He'd keep Mitzuki's memory alive in his own way,and that started with bringing Rei to justice.


End file.
